The Binding of Isaac: Acceptance
by BelowAverageGamer
Summary: After being stuck in the basement for 10 years, Isaac and his friends settle down and create a community to help themselves and those who need it. M rated because Isaac is weird.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I am not the greatest but I will try my best. Sorry for reusing the intro to Isaac.

Isaac and his mother lived alone in a small house on a hill. Isaac kept to himself, drawing pictures and playing with his toys as his mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television.

Life was simple, and they were both happy.

That was, until the day Isaac's mom heard a voice from above: "Your son has become corrupted by sin! He needs to be saved!"

"I will do my best to save him, my Lord," Isaac's mother replied, rushing into Isaac's room, removing all that was evil from his life.

Again, the voice called to her:

"Isaac's soul is still corrupt! He needs to be cut off from all that is evil in this world and confess his sins."

"I will follow your instructions, Lord. I have faith in thee," Isaac's mother replied, as she locked Isaac away in his room, away from the evils of the world.

One last time, Isaac's mom heard the voice of God calling to her:

"You have done as I asked, but I still question your devotion to me. To prove your faith, I will ask one more thing of you."

"Yes, Lord. Anything," Isaac's mother begged.

"To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice. Your son Isaac will be this sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove that you love me above all else!"

"Yes, Lord," she replied, grabbing a butcher's knife from the kitchen.

Isaac, watching through a crack in the door, trembled in fear. Scrambling around his room to find a hiding place, he noticed a trapdoor to the basement, hidden under his rug. Without hesitation, he flung open the hatch just as his mother burst through his door and threw himself down into the unknown depths below.

Years past as Isaac finds more lost souls trapped in the purgatory of his basement. Venturing through the hellscape and barely escaping death by the hand of monsters, demons, and horrors unknown to the world.

Isaac and his friends, Cain, the reluctant thief, and Maggie, the cheerful yet disturbed, soon give up all hope of ever escaping. Doing what they can, they set up a small community and buy all they can from a local shop ran by a group of undead shop keepers.

Isaac, now a 15 year old boy, does everything he can to continue to grow this new community, this New Eden.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Tears

Today is a great day in New Eden. We just got our first houses built and now we have clothes. I don't know where the keepers found clothes but I definitely missed them. I have to thank Cain for the idea of trading with the keepers. Speaking of Cain. "How's it going boss?" Cain exclaims

"Maggie won't stop bothering me about finding more people but other than that, it beats being almost dead by a land slide" I explain. Knowing the troubles we went through, Cain didn't hate the idea of settling down. He also didn't like it. "I don't know about letting more people in. Only thing I talked to that wasn't you guys was a demon that wouldn't stop following me." Cain looks of towards the entrance to the camp.

"I swear it was after my money" he growls.

I chuckle and walk past him, he's always talking about something taking his money. I continue on to our pile of building supplies. If Maggie wants more people to join our community, I better start building guest houses.

Maggie looks forward, stick in hand, at a large spider. She cringes as it wriggles toward her. She swings the stick down and squishes it with a loud crack. She looks sadly at the spider and places it in her sack to be eaten later.

Maggie often spends her time exploring, finding new supplies and food, and killing creatures for the survival of the group. This is what she tells herself as she sticks her finger in the pool of spider blood and places it on her tongue. Fresh. Her morbid nature often brought ridicule from others, so she usually travels alone to release herself of her unnatural craving for violence.

Walking into a room crowded in boulders, Maggie readied her stick. The silence told her she was alone. The floor grew closer as something trips maggie. The blow knocks the wind out of her as her eyes try to adjust to the lack of light in the room. A shadow looming over her sent a chill down her spine. The shadow backs off in fear as a black shape charges it. The shape was another shadow, darker and more define, as if the shape was just a shadow, nothing more. Maggie rolls on to her back and sits up, looking the the fresh corpse of a pink skinned demon.

She crawls up to the body and pokes it. It's cold, like a big bag of milk. The rooms lights up and the picture becomes clear. The demon was stabbed in the stomach. Maggie presses her hand on the wound and watches the candy red blood ooze from it. The demon had no horns or wings, or even bled the same black ink that demons bled. She was different, maggie thought. The creature was obviously a female based on the feature of her body.

Maggie reaches into her bag and bandages the wound the best she can. Afterwards she treated herself and tasted the blood. Sweet. Maggie knew that if she brought the creature home, they wouldn't accept her into the group. She immediately starts to take creature to a secret cave she made. She often brought things she shouldn't have to the cave. Toys she called them. Her newest toy had arrived.

"Hello?" A cry from the darkness pierced the silent room. Tears run down a painted face. A face filled with regret and hate, but one of hope and forgiveness. The lonely figure continues to weep. This is were they belong, they think. In this cold, dark room. Alone.

"You belong to me" A bellowing voice echoes across the room. Darkness engulf the already dark room

"You will continue to do my bidding." The voice continue with a demanding tone. The lonely figure stands, unbroken by the large words of the Dark Entity.

"You will destroy Eden. This you will do." The voice rings through the figures ears. The figure kneels and places a hand on the ground.

"Your freedom is tied to the fate of Eden. Destroy Eden and you will be free." The figure stands tall and looks blankly forward, giving a small nod.

"Good. Continue on, Whore." The darkness that filled the room ceased to exist as the figure stands with a razor blade in hand.

"Yes, Master"


End file.
